


fever to tell

by MourningTBStyle



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired by Skins (UK), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningTBStyle/pseuds/MourningTBStyle
Summary: Everyone at South Park stays there for the cheap university, at least for their undergraduate degree anyway. They might stay for the easy drugs though too.[p.o.v shifts every chapter]





	fever to tell

**Author's Note:**

> kenny

The music at this party is so loud, I’m surprised that no one ever calls in a noise complaint. It’s probably because the Tweak family funds most of South Park’s town revenue. It’s the exact same with the Black family and how the whole town gets excited anytime Token opens his mansion doors. I pull my parka hood over my head covering most of my face, it’s warm inside Tweak’s house like it always is. I needed to find Tweek, he’s probably in the basement tweaking out with Damian and Christophe. I wanted to know if I could crash here.

 

It’s not like it would be a problem, our dads and my brother Kevin are in the backyard smashing down shots of whiskey and smoking joints. Tweek’s mom is in the kitchen drinking tequila with the mayor and Red. Tweek’s mother hates the cold and blasts the heater and I don’t blame her, it’s why I like it here.

 

“Kenny!” Tweek’s mother waves at me, “You need a drink honey?” She brandishes the bottle of margarita mix as Red drunkenly smiles at me. 

 

“Thanks, I’m okay, do you know where Tweek is?” I muffle out and she kinda nods at me.

 

She laughs, “I’m not sure?” She continues her conversation with the mayor. It seems serious and important, I know from Tweek that his parents are big donors to the Mayor McDaniels reelection campaign fund. Her term is almost over. 

 

I nod at them and head to the basement stairs. The stench of weed is immediately noticeable as soon as I stepped halfway down the stairs. I noticed Pete and Michael passing around a bong without the other two goth kids they normally hang around with.

 

“Shit, Kenny’s here and Henrietta has to be at the conformist Park college football game? That blows.” Pete said at me.

 

“Yeah,” is the only thing I could really think once I noticed Tweek passed out on the couch sprawled out. Damian was sitting not too far away shooting up. “What did our little Tweek do this time?” I ask in the general direction of the goths hoping that they would have an answer for me.

 

Michael laughs, “He chugged a whole bottle of cough syrup dude.”

 

Sighing at him, Tweek really knows how to fuck himself up, “I’ll get him in his bed, if he wakes up down here he’ll freak the hell out.” I’ll never forget the time when we were sophomores in high school, Tweek woke up in the basement and was convinced vampires were after him to suck out all of his blood. He sobbed for about three hours straight.

 

Sauntering over to him and easily picking up Tweek’s frail and short body. The goth kids kind of ignore me as I traverse up the stairs delicately balancing a bony drug addicted boy.

 

Tweek’s mother took notice and tried to laugh and shoo her drugged out adult son away from the important business talk. “Is he okay?” She peers sitting more erectly trying to catch a glimpse of Tweek’s face. 

 

Trying to save some face, “Yeah, he hasn’t slept in awhile I don’t think.” His mother takes that as a good enough excuse and I shuffle with Tweek becoming too heavy for me to carry for any longer.

 

Readjusting Tweek, the stairs are a difficult task to get up with one hundred pounds of dead weight in your arms. Worrying that I may fall and kill us both, I take great caution taking each stair one at a time as the walls shake from the loud bass. 

 

Making my way into Tweek’s bedroom, I use Tweek and I’s combined force to budge open the door. Stepping on a few Legos sprawled across the floor. I curse and tumble onto the bed with Tweek in tow. 

 

He gurgles from the jostling and doesn’t wake up.

 

Giving up trying to tuck Tweek in after fighting with his blankets, I breathe heavily and my shitty flip phone startles me by buzzing away in my pocket. 

 

I flip it open not even bothering to check who’s calling me. “Hey, who’s this?”

 

“It’s Stan, where are you man?” His voice crackles through the speaker.

 

Totally forgetting that it was the first Park University football game, I guiltily answer with “At Tweek’s, I had to pick up.” Total lie, Kevin had enough weed in our backyard to supply for months, I was just checking up on Tweek and the Tweaks are the only family who know how to really party without getting caught. Getting weed is a routine excuse that I use and Marsh wouldn’t question.

 

“Ah, so you’re not atPark Stadium?” Obviously.

 

“Yeah, do you need something man? Did you guys win?”

 

His voice sounds more excited as he begins, “Yeah! Twenty seven to fourteen. Anyways I have to go Wendy’s here, meet us at Raisins in like thirty minutes? See you there.” He hangs up the call and leaves me hanging, I guess I have enough time for a free meal.

 

Escaping a Tweak house party is pretty easy, the front door is ajar all night practically. The Tweaks use money as much as water and just blast their heat all the time. Walking out to my 1997 Chevrolet Silverado only took a few minutes. The temperature difference makes me want to wear five more parkas. I feel a little drunk as I hop into the driver’s seat. Staring at my mother’s picture hanging from the rearview mirror, I pray for her guidance for a safe arrival. 

 

Starting the ignition, I’m only a few blocks away from the Raisins anyway. Just have to make sure no asshole smashes into me at an intersection. Considering speeding as I press my beat up, old Adidas sneaker against the accelerator, ignoring the stop signs I end up beating Stan and Wendy there. Debating staying in my truck for them, but the cold and my broken heater force me out.

 

“Welcome to Raisins! How many?” The hostess asked me showing off her straight and white teeth.

 

“A table for three,” I tell the young woman with large breasts, I try my hardest to not stare at her chest. “The others are on their way.” She leads me to one of the booths farther back in the restaurant. There’s a few adults from the town watching a baseball game at the bar, other than that the place is pretty empty. “Porsche will be your waitress, enjoy your meal.” A stack of menus is placed in front of me.

 

Allowing myself some time to admire the beer related paraphernalia before my eyes catch Wendy and her brightly colored jacket and she waves over at me. Kyle and Stan are both standing behind her.

 

They walk over to the table taking off their coats as they do so. “Hey! How have you been?” Nasally asking me, Wendy sounds like she’s coming down with a cold. Kyle slides into the booth next to me with on a smile on his freckled covered face. 

 

“Pretty good, just trying to survive.” 

 

Wincing at my answer Wendy stays quiet as Kyle brags for Stan, “You should have seen the touchdown Stan threw for fifty yards, it was crazy.” 

 

“Sounds it,” Before I can talk again, our waitress arrives.

 

She bounces up probably excited for finally having some customers, “Hey guys, how are you doing? What drink can I get for you guys?” After only drinking beer for the past couple hours, “Water.” Pulling down my hood incase if she couldn’t hear me.

 

“I’ll have a water too,” Brushing some strands of hair away from her face, Wendy studies the menu.

 

“I’ll have a coke,” Stan smiling at the waitress as Kyle hums next to me, “I’ll have a coke too, why not?”

 

Eyeing her name tag and her breasts, Porsche grins at me, “I’ll get those drinks right in and give you some time to order.”  

 

“So, you were at Tweek’s on a Wednesday? Dude aren’t trying to do well in college?” Lecturing me, Stan drums his fingers against the table. Park University is cheap as dirt for the people in South Park, it’s why no one ever leaves the town.

 

“Is Tweek okay? Do you know if he’s on anything?” Lightly scoffing as Kyle flips to the page dedicated to chicken wings. I can only really think about eating to really pay attention to their straight-edged views on drugs.

 

“Tweek’s fine.” I say through my teeth wishing that our waitress would come back so at least I could have a nice view. Times like this I miss Cartman making an off color joke at my expense for hanging out with one of the junkies.

 

“I mean I intern with his dad at the mayor’s office, they seem like a normal family.” Wendy mentions and silence falls long enough until our drinks are placed on the table. 

 

“So what can I get for ya?” The impending question of doom that none of us really discussed, we all just dumbly stare at each other.

 

“Just forty boneless wings should be enough right?” Speaking for the group Stan suggests this and we all nod in unison.

 

“Awesome! I’ll put your order in.” Our waitress scurries back into the kitchen.  

 

A moment of silence hangs before Stan offers, “The team is celebrating at Token’s tonight if you want to come Ken.”

 

“I thought we had class tomorrow,” I do have an eight thirty chemistry lab, challenging him, I know the difference between what Tweek offers and how Token’s is pretty tame in comparison. It’s just kinda shitty how they perceive Tweek. 

 

“It’s just pizza and a few drinks.”

 

“You’re lucky you even got me to come to eat, I still have another chapter for history to read when I get back.” Kyle lightly chuckles.

 

Our food is brought to our table and I’m glad, Wendy and Kyle are complaining about the honors professors that I don’t know. 

 

“Yeah Mrs. Johnson can be a real pain in the ass, she only gave me a B on an fifteen page essay that I worked so hard on.” Stabbing a buffalo sauce slathered chicken nugget, Wendy sighs before taking a decadent bite.

 

I mostly just stay quiet until the receipt is delivered to the table. Reaching for my wallet, Kyle stops me by grabbing my hand. “Don't worry I got it.” 

 

Scowling I let Stan and Wendy bicker. “Is Kenny your girlfriend Kyle?” She glares as Stan responds, “Just let me pay babe.”

 

After Wendy gives up, “I get to pay next time, Mr. Marsh.” quipping as Porsche takes the bill and her tip.

 

“Thanks for coming to Raisins! Come back soon!” Porsche smiles and winks at us. 

 

“So, you coming to Token’s?” Stan incessant as always.

 

Walking away, “I got to check in on Karen,” even though she's just having a sleepover at Tricia Tucker's house. She’s getting a bit old for this excuse. I'm really just gonna go back to Tweek’s house. 

 

“Alright, see you later Ken!” Wendy says as she clasps Stan’s hand. 

 

“See ya,” I say and Kyle waves goodbye to me with a pained expression. 

 

Hopping back in my truck, the effects of alcohol wearing off, feeling more comfortable driving I light a cigarette and lower my window. I note that it’s already ten at night, blowing smoke out into cold air cruising along at a steady pace until I’m back at Tweak’s house. 

 

Most of the cars on the street that were parked in front of the Tweak’s house disappeared. The party seemed to die down, the door was still wide open, so getting back inside wasn’t a problem. Everyone mostly had left except for a couple stragglers like the goth boys watching some cartoons in the living room. I shut and lock the front door behind me. Pete and Michael don’t address me as I stomp up the stairs. Tweek’s parents had already fallen asleep, it’s pretty amazing how they don’t get robbed. No one is ever allowed in the master bedroom and that’s always locked. I guess that’s where the valuables are hidden. Not that I have any plans on robbing my best friend’s parents.

 

Trying to muffle the squeak of the door to Tweek’s bedroom, I try and lightly shut the door behind me and lock his door as well. I don’t need people busting in when Tweek and I sleep in the same bed together.

 

Taking off my parka, shirt, and pants, Tweek had rolled over still on top of the blankets, so I had enough room to lift up the blankets and jump under. Closing my eyes, Tweek’s murmuring aided  me to sleep.

 

After a dreamless sixish hours, rattling the bed and drowsily stating, “Fuck, what time is it?” I peek an eye at Tweek’s digital clock.

 

“Five a.m.” Tweek drowsily said to me, that means only three more hours until I have to get up to go to my biology lab. 

 

“I’m gonna make some coffee, you want some?” Climbing over me poorly Tweek pretty much rolls across my body crushing me.

 

Guessing that I’m just awake now and the fact that I didn’t really get to see Tweek at all last night makes me say, “Sure.”

 

Following Tweek back downstairs, the goth kids left the door unlocked and no one else seemed to be still in the house. Tweek just headed straight to the kitchen and we didn’t bother checking the basement.

 

“How much sugar do you want?” Tweek asks rummaging through the cupboards of only coffee mugs. 

 

“Just two spoonfuls, your parents already at the shop?” I jump up and sit on the counter next to Tweek getting a good look at his face as he concentrates on getting all the ingredients together. His pupils are not dilated for once, you can actually see his green irises.  

 

“Yeah the morning rush is ridiculous. Do you want milk or creamer?” Tweek just seems so sober in this moment, it’s weird.

 

“Milk is fine.” I tell him, “I’m gonna watch cartoons.”

 

Not acknowledging me, Tweek yelps at the kettle of boiling water. I plop onto Tweek’s couch and just turn on the TV to whatever is on. Some annoying infomercial is playing as Tweek balances two full mugs. He successfully places them on the coffee table, the perfect place for them to be, “Can we get high on the way to school? Today’s going to be so boring.” 

 

Tweek and I both agreed on morning classes so we could force each other to go. Tweek’s an art major so he’s busy glass blowing or whatever art kids fucking do.

 

“You know it.” I sat and drank my coffee as Tweek went off to shower, Tweek offered a shower to me and I passed. Just wanted to hurry the day along. I start to roll two spliffs next to my near empty mug.  

 

After smoking one of the spliffs in his living room and watching the early news, Tweek had finally called out, “I’m ready!”

 

“Dude, we still have like two hours before.”

 

“That blows my class doesn’t even start till like ten thirty!” Tweek jumped onto the couch. “TV sucks in the morning Kenny.” He pulls at my parka sleeve. 

 

“Just go back to sleep dude.” We distract ourselves by smoking more spliffs and watching public television until we have to go.

 

Tweek is probably the best person to drive to school with. He always wants to light up and bitch about going. “God this sucks!” He shouts while smoke blows from his mouth. “It’s so fucking cold, just pretend that we’re boyfriends so my parents can buy you a new car.”

 

“Tweek, no handouts, you know the rules.” 

 

He scoffs at me, “At least let me buy you a new heater or fix it, whatever! We’ll freeze to death! My nipples are ripping through my shirt!”

 

I answer him once we’re at a stoplight right before the university campus, “I’ll consider it.”  

 

Tweek yawns after finishing one of my cigarettes and throwing it out the window, “I forgot to jerk off last night, ugh class will be extra unbearable. Can I jerk off in here during your class? I’ll give you like all the leftover muffins from the shop, promise.”

 

It’s a deal that’s been made before and it’s kinda gross, but I fucked Esther in the backseat before so it’s not that weird. 

 

“Dude, you should just bark up Craig Tucker’s tree, heard he likes blonds.” One of the times I went to Token’s with Stan and Kyle, Craig and I thought the party was extremely dull and stuffy so we went into Token’s bedroom and did whippets that Craig had brought. Craig kissed me, he doesn’t remember, but I do. 

 

“He’s cool, but I don’t know man, I’ve known him for like ten years it’s weird. Doesn’t he love Jesus?” Tweek sighed and pulled on his seatbelt. “You’ll take the muffins right?”

 

I pulled into the farthest parking spot away from the building I could find. “Yeah dude, just wait till people aren’t here, don’t get caught.”

 

He nodded and hopped into the cramped backseat, I grabbed my box of tissues from the glovebox and handed them to him.

 

“You’re such a gentleman, Kenny. I was just gonna use the trash on the floor.” 

 

“Gross, my lab at ends at like ten thirty, when does your start again?”

 

Tweek rolled his pretty green eyes at me, “Class starts at ten thirty and ends at noon, mom. I’ve told you this and we’ve lived it like ten times already.”

 

I scoff, “It’s hard to remember dude, I have a lot things going on.”

 

“Sure you do Kenny, don’t blow up the chemistry lab!” Tweek waves me away so he can jerk off in peace and I trek to the science building in a miserable mood. Actually going to the lab isn’t terrible, it’s just writing the tedious lab report later is the real killer. 

 

Arriving a bit earlier than I normally like to just to make sure that I can get a competent partner. Craig Tucker notices me and waves me over to one of the many small lab tables. “Hey Ken, want to do this together?” He picks up the instruction packet, “We’re only allowed to work in partners and I know you’re not a pain in the ass.”

 

Laughing lightly, “Thanks Craig,” Reading the title of the lab assignment “Determining the Empirical Formula of Copper Chloride,” makes me already want to give up and drop out.

 

“This seems easy and apparently can be done in one lab, don’t worry Ken.”

 

“I’m not worried.” Craig raises an eyebrow at me.

 

“You look worried, that’s all.” Craig begins setting up the beakers and I flip through the instructions trying to look productive.

 

“Put on your gloves dude, we’re working with hydrochloric acid, I don’t want you to burn your hand off.”

 

“Very funny Tucker, I’ll be careful.”

 

Our portly professor arrived and she waved at everyone, “You can get started, I know the lab doesn’t start for another ten minutes, I know you kids want to get out of here fast.” She removed her jacket and Craig had started pouring the chloride solution. 

 

Like past science labs back at South Park High, I became the transcriber and washer. It was easier, I can be particularly clumsy I’ve broken thermometers and spilled mercury all of the floor twice in my life already. I didn’t trust myself with the tongs so, Craig plopped the small bar of zinc into the acid, waited a few seconds and flipped it over.

Carefully he removed the bar and placed it on the scale. “The zinc is 0.024 g,” Craig made a guess and adjusted the zinc to make sure it was accurate.

 

We did this experiment a few more times and the hour and a half for the lab flew by, I felt satisfied with all the records that I kept and I handed my paper to Craig. “You’re so easy to work with Kenny, that last lab was a nightmare. This girl Mary was slow and useless.” He told me as he wrote down the same numbers on his worksheet.

 

“My last partner was just a weird dude, but we got it done.” We did the lab in silence, I don’t even remember that guy’s name.

 

“Hey, before I forget, I need more donations to the church’s local food drive. We’re not even on pace with last year.” I feel a slight sting from this, the local parish did keep us afloat whenever my father or mother raged at a job, quitting. We were dirt poor.

 

I just don’t like being reminded.

 

“That’s a bummer, I’ll ask Tweek to help, he’s always really generous.”

 

Craig smirked, “Thanks man, I knew you’d understand.”

 

I know if I ask Tweek he’ll say yes.

I think I may owe Craig a favor, Craig’s smart and has good weed. “Yeah.” I try and not be insulted by understanding poverty. 

 

“See you around Kenny,” Craig tells me as I grab my backpack, I feel accomplished that I managed to bring up Tweek to Craig. I guess I’m fucking cupid in this town.

I almost slip on some ice in the parking lot as I make it back to my truck. When I unlock the doors, Tweek shakes in the backseat.

 

“Don’t you need to go to your class soon? Aren’t you fucking cold?” I say while starting the engine. Tweek had wrapped himself in the blanket I keep in the back of the car. It was the last thing my mother gave to me.

 

“I don’t want to go, I want food. I’m fucking starving.” Tweek rubs his hands over his groggy eyes.

 

“Did you fall asleep back there?” Before I even pull out of the parking lot, my phone is vibrating like crazy.

 

I flip open my phone, “Hey Kev? What’s up?”

 

“Dad’s in the hospital, can you get to Hell’s Pass? It’s really serious.” Kevin says in a crushed tone.

 

“I’ll be right there.” My mind begins racing, is he dead? We’re probably losing the house, I can’t lose him too. What about Karen? Does she know? I hang up the phone and throw it into the passenger seat.

 

Tweek heavily sighs,  “Where are we going?”

 

“The hospital.” I say as tears well in my eyes.


End file.
